Nuit
by Miss Beatle
Summary: OS. RLSB. Cette histoire parle de deux hommes amoureux, d’une mort injuste, d’un deuil insurmontable.


**Nuit.**

Note et résumé : OS. RL/SB. Cette histoire parle de deux hommes amoureux, d'une mort injuste, d'un deuil insurmontable.

Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire et le tissu des mots, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et ses partenaires.

J'ai rêvé d'un monde différent, un monde où tu étais encore là.

Tu me manques, mon amour. Je trace ton corps contre mes draps, de mes songes timides, de mes doigts angoissés, de la frustration qui brûle ma peau. J'écrase l'air autour de moi. J'en vrille les atomes jusqu'à recréer ta voix, qu'ils me parlent, qu'ils me bercent. Je glisse tes mots dans leurs bouches minuscules. Je passe mes jours les yeux fermés. Je plaque ton image sur chaque banc, chaque chaise vide, le nez dans tes pulls, la bouche sur tes joues de papier. Je garde nos photos contre ma peau, je les coudrai à mes paupières, mon amour, j'obligerai le monde à te faire revenir.

J'ai rêvé que tu étais avec moi, que le souvenir de ta chaleur me suffisait.

J'ai rêvé ton corps, les battements de ton cœur, ta bouche contre la mienne, ta peau sous mes mains. J'ai rêvé tes yeux amoureux, tes doigts contre ma nuque, blotti entre tes bras. J'ai rêvé que c'était assez, que je n'étais pas seul, que la nuit ne me terrifiait plus, que ses cris glacés ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre. J'attends ta main. Je fuis, sans vie, sans volonté. Je me noie dans cette absence, je passe des heures, des jours, des semaines à te rêver. Je n'embellis rien, je me souviens peu, je t'imagine. Je t'imagine, mon amour. Je ne suis presque plus rien. Il ne me reste que toi.

Je rêve tes épaules contre les miennes, tes soupirs tièdes entre nous. Je me sens vide, désespérément vide. Je suis un os creux, inutile, abandonné. M'entends-tu ? Rêves-tu à moi ?

Un linceul sous les paupières, je revis tant de nuits sans rêve, d'inquiétude diffuse. Je ne sais même plus de quoi j'ai peur ni si je vis encore. D'ecchymoses en laine en brûlures dérisoires, je compte les cicatrices sur ma peau. Elles disparaissent. Elles disparaissent avec toi, mon amour. La nuit m'engloutit et tu n'es plus là pour me retenir. J'attends. La douleur, le fantôme contre mes fêlures. Qu'il caresse ma silhouette décharnée, mes os pointus, cette ébauche d'homme que je suis devenu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me manque. Je ne sais plus. Plus rien du tout. Je m'écroule. Toujours trop lentement. J'attends ton retour. Je laisse faire. Je ne m'accroche à rien. Laisse les heures se noyer, les unes après les autres. J'attends qu'elles m'emportent. J'attends le silence. J'ajuste mes leurres, mes histoires. Sourd, suave, sans espoir. J'aspire ces heures noires et, de ta peau à la mienne, mon âme et mes pleurs s'égarent.

Alors j'oublie. Je respire à peine. Ce n'est pas l'absence me rend fou, c'est de trop rêver de toi. Et t'imaginer vivant, quelque part, n'importe où... Je devrais arrêter... mais j'oublie, mon amour, j'oublie que tu n'es plus. J'oublie pour ne pas hurler et tomber en morceaux. J'oublie pour ne pas mourir une seconde après l'autre. J'oublie pour un instant, une heure, un jour... mais je ne suis pas dupe. J'oublie car je t'aime encore, car je ne suis rien. Rien, au fond. Je me laisse happer dans un monde incolore où je n'ai plus à lutter. J'oublie pour ne pas mourir de culpabilité. J'oublie parce que tu devrais être à ma place, parce que nous ne faisons qu'un, parce que, peut-être, je suis déjà mort.

Viens me chercher, mon amour. Trouve-moi. Emporte-moi. Blesse-moi. Tue-moi. Détruis ma vie, mes espoirs, mes souvenirs... Brûle ma peau qui meurt de solitude, déchire mon cœur, piétine mes poumons, ne me laisse rien ! Oublie-moi, efface-moi, arrache la vie de mes yeux, de ce qu'il reste de moi, de ce corps qui ne vaut rien, de mon esprit embrouillé, de mes songes malheureux ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi, mon amour... Si tu m'aimes encore.

Je suis sans racine, sans foyer, sans âme.

Je suis et je ne suis plus. Je ne suis qu'un vide, un manque, une plaine déserte traversée par un vent méchant. Je n'existe plus, mon amour. J'ai froid, je me dessèche, je me décompose, je perds pied, je perds la vue et l'air disparaît.

L'univers me déconstruit, les couleurs et les formes se mélangent en un une masse grisâtre sans contours, un liquide épais. La terre se noie. Mon cœur se noie. Et toujours trop lentement...

Je ne lutterai pas. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je suis un homme vaincu, un monstre, le cœur en sang. Je n'ai plus de peau. Je suis vulnérable. Ton souvenir ne me protège plus, il m'écorche. Il m'arrache la peau, mon amour ! M'arrache les mains, m'écartèle. Il me laisse exsangue... Je ne suis plus un homme, mon amour, je suis perdu. Je n'existe pas. J'attends la fin. Mes yeux saignent et je ne suis rien. Rien sans toi. Je pars en morceaux.

Je meurs, je crois. Et toujours trop lentement, mon amour...


End file.
